Teen Titans One-Shots
by DudesAndDudettes
Summary: A collection of short Teen Titans drabbles I decided to write. Main pairings BBRae, RobStar, Sladin, Flinx.
1. Let The Game Begin

Why can't he learn?

The Titans warned him, after all. They did and he didn't listen.

He was too obsessed.

(It was rather creepy).

So when he saw himself pinned against the wall, with the mercenary's mask right on top of his left shoulder, whispering words the boy was too scared to hear, he couldn't help but curse himself.

After all, he won it fair and square. He played the game just like Slade wanted him to, only that Robin had no idea he was even playing.

But there was only one rule in this game: Be. Here. Alone.

And Robin was a hero, after all. He wouldn't cheat.

"Robin? ROBIN?" Starfire's voice echoed through the cave.

"He's gone. I can't contact him" said the half robot, as he tried to hit the comunicator, in hope that it would magically start to function again. It wasn't that it didn't work, it was just that his leader was out of reach. He had to accept that.

"He's probably alright, Starfire. He can take care of himse-".

"NO, HE'S ALL ALONE WITH SLADE! We cannot let him share anymore of his time with that psychopat. It is most dangerous, even for Robin. Was if he is harmed? Anything could be happening right now" the tamaranean princess interrupted Raven, not caring about what the other girl had to say. How could that be of importance, in such a moment?

"Really, Star, calm down. Robin will just beat the hell out of that bastard, like he always does".

The changeling regreted his words immediately after saying them.

"Are you certain you are right? Because I am not. Do you remember when Robin, and only Robin, saw Slade? How harmed, how sick he was? How paranoid? Well, that was Slade with no restrains. He was not even there, and he was able to break Robin down, physically and mentally. That, being dead. So what do you think will happen now that he has returned, and keeping his supposed plan as a mistery?". When the green boy looked down, he was trapped in a corner, with a tall orange alien in front of him, with such a presence. Her face was filled with rage, worry and sadness. "He does not want Robin as an apprentice now, he does not need him in shape and healthy. I am a hundred percent sure he seeks for revenge, and we shall not allow him to continue with his plans". Still with her eyes on Beast Boy, Starfire pointed to the cave's exit, covered by a wall of rocks. And it only needed a starbolt to explode, allowing the Titans to leave their current location. "Now, if we do not fight him, we will all regret it" and with that, she flew away.

And she was not wrong. At all.

A kick was all it took for Robin to regret his decision of following the mercenary by himself. When a gloved hand took his black boot, he felt himself flying to a wall. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His arms were both being held by those same hands, with such a determination it was hard, even for Robin, to get out of this. Not only hard, though. It seemed impossible.

"Let. Me. GO!" the Boy Wonder narrowed his eyes, pushing as hard as he could to be set free from that trap. But it was useless. Slade did not move, as he watched the teen's desperate face.

"What makes you think I want to do such thing? I thought you were smarter than that Robin" the masked man shook his head. "What kind of villain lets his victim go just because he asks for it?".

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" ignoring the older man's words, Robin did not give up. As he yelled, he tried to be impulsed by his legs to push the older man and be free to beat him. But that would be, again, of no use, as his legs were also being pushed against the wall, by the mercenary's body.

"You see, Robin, not all villains want a city or a world, though I'll admit that would be nice" a small chuckle came out the orange and black mask, as Robin closed his eyes in disgust. He was so close to the man, it felt so horrible. "Sometimes, we want more". The teen did not dare to open his eyes, as he felt the mask next to his ear, saying the last sentence in a whisper.

"You will NOT get away with this!".

"Oh, how I love your responses. Completely out of topic". Slade seemed to be enjoying that moment, maybe enjoying it too much. "Why would you say such thing? You don't even know what I'm planning".

"I already know it's some kind of sick plan to run the world. Well, YOU WON'T".

The chuckle again.

"You're not that far from the truth. Some people seem to think of it as sick, especially the law. But I prefer to see it as some kind of experience. A VERY" his voice got lower, as he got closer to Robin's ear, "interesting experience".

"What do you mean?".

"Seems like you're interested, huh? It's your first question tonight. I know you probably have a lot more, or you'll have later. Now, how about we get started?".

Robin's expression was a mix between shock, fear, anger and disgust, as the man's hand got to his shirt and slowly removed it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OFF ME" the boy's voice filled the room, quickly followed by the third chuckle.

"You act like you don't want this to happen" replied the masked man, as he ran his hands through the younger's chest.

"I DON'T. STOP!" was the response.

"You know, you seemed like a good choice for an apprentice. After all, you seemed so loyal to Batman. And what's the main difference between him and I? Our goals?" Robin's eyes widened when he heard that name. Why would Slade mention him? Why would he make such comparision? He was NOTHING like Batman. It only made his disgust grow.

"See, we're both determined. Strong. Our fighting techniches are pretty similar. And we both care about you, though in different ways. Very different ways".

"Of course, you want to kill me and my friends. Also, take over the entire world" thought the teen, as he rolled his eyes.

"So what made you so attached to the Bat? That he adopted you? Is that it?".

Robin had enough.

"He raised me. He was my father. He gave me a name. AND HE DIDN'T TRY TO KILL ME!".

Silence.

Then a small chuckle.

"Poor, innocent, Robin. I do not recall trying to kill you. In any case, that was your little blonde friend. I never asked her to hurt you. Why would I want her to hurt my prize?".

"You didn't ask Terra to k... your WHAT?".

"See, I could've adopted you. I could've raised you. I could've given you a name. A bigger one. You could've been my apprentice. I would've given you my knoweledge, everything in my hands to make you someone. Not my sidekick, I would've never made you live under my shadow. You would've turned out more important, smarter, and not that green and red spot next to Batman".

Robin's rage was growing more every second.

"But since that didn't happen, I changed directions. I will not kill you. The fun would be over. But I have a better idea".

It all happened so fast. Robin couldn't stop it. It was like a blink.

When he noticed it, he was on the ground. The big, manly figure laying on top of him.

"This is of no use, I see".

"What do you-?" Robin turned to see the gloved hand holding his belt. Before he could respond, it was thrown away. Next, his pants.

And then, his boxers.

"YOU SICK PERVERTED-" Robin was shut by a kiss. A big, wet, disgusting kiss that made him want to throw up. He felt like he was losing air. So when the mercenary moved, he was more grateful that he had ever been about anything. He opened his eyes. Slade's face was covered by another mask, that looked exactly like the former one, only that this one covered everything BUT the mouth.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But, after all, I'm just doing what you want. Or, actually" this time, the older's man mouth was right next to his ear. "What you need".

"Please Slade..." this time, the teens words were reduced to pleadings. "Don't".

"You knew I wanted revenge. Well, the time has come. And I deserve every minute of it" then, a small smile appeared on the man. "Let the game begin".

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sorry if this is completely horrible and if this looks like an insult to the english language.


	2. Hellfire

Well, I was really bored on tumblr when RANDOM SLADIN POST APPEARED. It said something about someone having to write a fanfic of these two based on Hellfire, from Hunchback Of Notre Dame. As a Sladin shipper, and Disney freak who's so damn obsessed with that song, I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier. So I decided to give it a shot. Sorry if it turns out horrible, heh. But I'll try.

So, as I said before, this is based off of Hunchback Of Notre Dame, so Slade probably seems out of character, but this is like some kind of AU, I guess. Oh god I'm not meant for FanFiction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the words. The characters belong to DC.

Rated: T, some "burning desire" implied (though, how is HoND suitable for young children? I'll never understand).

Characters: Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson mentioned.

Pairing: None (though Sladin implied).

Summary: Hunchback!AU. What if Slade considered himself a religious man, a respectable man? What would happen when a certain bird boy started to become something more than an enemy to him?

_Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue I am justly proud. _

_Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

Slade Wilson considered himself a respectable man. He had been part of the army after all, and he was a great adition there. He volunteered himself to be tested for experiments that would help every soldier, his own country. That was most respectable, wasn't it?

Still, it wasn't his fault it ended up like this. He had no idea what they really did to him. Not at the time.

It sure changed his mind a lot. It affected his brain. His way of thinking. Something was not right, and he knew it.

So, yes. It was not his fault. At all. He didn't choose for this to happen. He didn't choose to end up his way. To be a mercenary, to kill for money. But he was blinded. Some things you can't help.

And that's how it all started.

_Tell me, Maria._

_Why I see his gazing there?_

_Why his smolding eyes still scorch my soul?_

It was the way the boy fought that seemed so attractive. His fluid movements, his quick reactions, his intelligence. The spandex...

"NO". Slade threw the glass away, letting it hit the wall, and break into peaces that loosely fell into the floor. The alcohol left a spot on the black wall, and the man let his head rest in his palm.

_I see him, I feel him._

_The sun caught in his raven hair is blazing in me out of all control._

He had to do something. He couldn't allow this to continue. It was burning him down. Every hour that passed, the more of his flesh it took. It was not natural, it couldn't be natural. It had to be witchcraft. It had to.

_Like fire, hellfire._

_This fire in my skin._

_This burning desire is turning me to sin._

That boy. He was the cause of his nightmares, his dreams he was not allowed to fulfill. He was the thing that kept him up at night, the demon that haunted every dark corned of his mind. He never seemed to rest. And never allowed Slade to do so.

_It's not my fault, I'm not to blame._

_It was this Robin boy, the witch who set this flame._

What was happening? When did HE allow it to happen? It was a sin, and he knew it. It had to be some kind of witchcraft. It wouldn't surprise him, though. The boy lived with that Raven girl, half demon. She teached him something. She allowed Robin to put a spell on him. And Slade fell for him.

_It's not my fault if in God's plan_

_He made the Devil so much stronger than a man._

He couldn't allow this to continue. He had to destroy the boy. He had to destroy Robin, or else, Robin would end up destroying him. On the inside. Slowly and painfully.

_Protect me, Maria._

_Don't let this siren cast his spell, don't let his fire seal my flesh and bone._

Gloves on.

_Destroy this temptation and let him taste the fires of hell!_

_Or else let him be mine and mine alone._

Suit on.

_Hellfire, dark fire, now Robin it's your turn._

_Choose me or your pire, be mine or you will burn._

Mask on.

_God have mercy on him, and God have mercy on me._

Ready.

_But he will be mine, or..._

Set.

_He will burn!_

Go.


End file.
